Summer Love Gone Wrong
by InLoveWithLynch
Summary: Its been two years since Mack and Brady have saw each other. Now they're completely different people with completely different ways of life. Mack's now successful and her life revolves around work and study, Brady hasn't changed at all he's still the fun caring person he was before. What would happen if they met? Has Mack moved on? Or Brady? Will they even get on?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Teen beach movie story, Showing that not all movies end perfectly. This story is about what happens when Brady decided to stay in the movie but Mack still leaves and goes to her university. Two years later they're completely different people…**

Mack and Brady found themselves back in front of big mommas, their outfits had completely changed. Brady knew what this meant.

"What is this? How did we get back here? " Mack questioned.

"It's exactly where were supposed to be" Brady replied.

"The movies back on track…we can leave. "

"Look Mack, i…"

Brady was interrupted by the surfers and bikers running towards them. Mack stared at Brady wondering what he was about to say. Everyone gathered around them as Brady stared at the ground thinking about whether he was making the right choice.

"We gotta get home" Mack said before Brady had a chance to say anything.

She smiled this was what she wanted all along, to get back home and start her new life. Brady still hadn't said anything he stood there trying to gather the courage to speak.

"No stay, you'll love it here. It's always just like this, perfect" Lela said trying to convince them not to leave.

"Where were going is perfect too, I'm going to make sure of it" Mack smiled at Brady

Brady looked at the ground again and took a deep breath.

"Mack, I can't. I can't leave, you have your academy to go to and you're going to have a great future. But there's nothing back home for me. I'm better of just staying here, I'm sorry"

Mack frowned "What?" She whispered

"I'm sorry but I don't want to leave"

"You're sorry? How could you be sorry if you're doing this to me, I could have gone to the academy in the first place and never of came here with you! If you hadn't of begged me to stay and made me change my mind none of this would be happening right now"

"Mack you don't understand"

"Brady I do, you've made your choice and so have I" Mack said as she raised her voice trying to stop the tears.

Everyone else stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Brady took a step back into the group of people to avoid any more drama. He was hurt by the way she reacted, he thought she would have understood after all she was the one that was leaving him in the first place. Lela stepped forward with tears in her eyes and took off her necklace. She walked towards Mack and put it on her neck, Mack's eyes were filled with more tears.

"Friendship forever" She said emotionally as she hugged Lela.

Mack hugged everyone else stopping when she got to Brady, she saw tears in his eyes and the sad look on his face. She stepped slowly towards him.

"Brady, I lov…"She paused "Never mind. Good luck"

She was pretending to be happy but she was breaking down inside her heart ached but she had to keep it together. She grabbed her grandfather's surfboard and ran down to the ocean as quickly as she could to get this over with. She waved to everyone as she reached the water, she actually loved it here and a part of her truly didn't want to leave but she had to do what she thought was right, and that was to have the life her mom wanted for her. So that's what she was going to have to do, make her mom proud.

**Thanks for reading, please R&R (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: This is now two years later, Brady and Mack haven't seen each other and she is completely changed. **

Two Years Later…

Mackenzie had finally made it, she was finally successful. She had finished her time at the academy now she was moving forward again and getting ready for an important job interview. She had the perfect life, rich and successful. She looked in the mirror and smiled, she couldn't believe how far she had come. She wore glasses, her hair up and her clothes were expensive and formal. She was finally proud of herself and she knew her mom would be too. She picked up the photo of herself surfing from years ago, she ripped it in half and threw it in the bin. She hadn't surfed since she'd got home from wet side story, she didn't want anything that reminded her of Brady. She didn't want anything to do with him after he broke her heart. But none of that mattered anymore, he didn't matter. Antoinette walked into Mackenzie's room.

"Are you ready Mackenzie? "

"Almost, I'll be 5 minutes"

Antoinette left the room straight after. Mackenzie walked over to her jewellery box and opened it slowly. She picked up some pearl earrings and put them in, and then something else caught her eye. It was the friendship forever necklace Lela had gave her when she left, she decided to try it on. She put it on and smiled, she remembered their friendship, and she missed it. She noticed the necklace glowing. She was confused, why was this happening? Before she even had a chance to think memories and flashbacks were vigorously playing in her mind.

"What's going on? "She questioned.

She grabbed the necklace to pull it off but before she had a chance to, everything went black for a moment. Everything was still blank but she could hear voices.

"Cowabunga "people shouted.

Her vision was blurred but as it slowly started to return she noticed something she recognised. It was big mommas, she couldn't believe it she knew this had to be a dream. She slowly got up from the sand and made sure her hair and outfit were still perfect. Then she saw something else she recognised in the distance, it was Brady...

**Hope you're liking the story so far, Please R&R. Sorry it's only a short chapter, they'll get longer as the story goes on. **


	3. Chapter 3

She was in complete shock, she hoped she would never have to see him again. She watched as another girl went up to him and hugged him. She noticed they both had surf boards under their arms. Mackenzie had a flashback of when he taught her how to surf. So much had changed since then, her eyes teared up. Sometimes she missed how she used to be but she was where she should be now, she was where her mother would have wanted her to be. She watched Brady laughing and flirting with this new girl while he was teaching her how to surf, Mackenzie was still staring in shock. Her breathe caught in her throat as Brady's eyes locked with hers. She saw him frown opening and closing his eyes.

"is that?..." He whispered confused.

Brady turned around then looked back but she was gone. He shook his head thinking he must have been seeing her, there was no way she could get back here. After all Mackenzie destroyed the surfboard when her grandpa died and there hadn't been a storm since, how else could she of got here?

"It's all in my head" he said as he took a deep breath from the shock

"What is?" Marie asked looking over to where Brady was staring.

"Ermm…Nothing, come on lets surf"

Two hours later the surfers and bikers were all hanging out together at big mommas, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Marie was there working, she was a waitress so she was busy cleaning up and taking peoples orders. She was carrying a tray of drinks when someone knocked into her. The tray flew out of her hands, the drinks landing straight into Brady's lap.

"Oh gosh i'm so sorry Brady, let me help you get cleaned up"

Marie grabbed Brady's hand taking him to the back of big mommas. Everyone else continued dancing completely oblivious to what was happening, until Mackenzie walked in. Everyone suddenly went silent and just stared at her, they couldn't believe it was the same person from two years ago nothing about her was the same. Nobody moved or said anything.

" Eww" Mackenzie said as she rubbed her finger across the table "This place hasn't changed one bit"

"Its fine really" Brady laughed as him and Marie came out from the back. They looked around at everyone confused as to why it was so quiet. Brady froze suddenly spotting Mackenzie stood opposite.

" Mack?" He whispered shocked

" Mackenzie actually, have you missed me? "


	4. Chapter 4

Brady didn't know what to say, what could he say after what had happened. He was shocked at her image, she was dressed so formally he could hardly recognise her. He knew straight away that she wasn't the same person she used to be. Brady walked towards her.

"ermm.. kinda "

"Brady who's this? " Marie asked, she was so confused she had never met Mackenzie before

"An old friend"

Marie smiled and stepped in front of Brady, she lifted her hand and offered it to Mack to shake. Mack looked down at her hand in disgust she didn't want anything to do with these kinds of people.

"Hi im Marie"

"Mackenzie, excuse me"

She pushed passed Marie and stood in front of Brady again.

"What was that about" Brady said angrily at the way Mack had treated Marie

"Look Brady I don't know who she is and I don't want to, I've changed"

Brady shook his head, how could she treat people like this. The old Mack wouldn't have even thought of speaking to someone like that.

"Clearly" Brady said as he shook his head

"Why do you care so much about her anyway? "

"She's my girlfriend, and she has a name"

"Oh your girlfriend" Mackenzie repeated as she looked Marie up and down.

"You really have lowered your standards Brady"

"You can't just come here and treat the people I care about like this!" Brady raised his voice he was so annoyed at the way she was acting.

"You used to care about me"

"Yeah I used to. Things have changed, you have changed"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes at Brady, why couldn't he see that she had changed for the better. She was finally successful, he should be proud of her.

"I think it's best if you leave" He said putting his arm around Marie.

"Trust me I want to, I don't want to spend another minute here. I don't even know how I got here"

"You'll figure it out, now leave…please"

"Fine"

Mackenzie was shocked at how Brady spoke to her now too, they used to love each other she thought he would still at least care about. She started walking away when she realised, she wanted him back. Even if that meant ruining his relationship with Marie and she had the perfect plan. She grinned as she left big mommas.


	5. Chapter 5

Mack spent the next day sitting on the beach thinking about what she could do to ruin Brady's and Marie's relationship, she had a few ideas she thought could work. The first thing she knew she had to do was change her image, Brady hated the new her so she knew she had to change back even if she was just pretending. She was going to have to change her clothes and let her hair down she knew Brady would fall for that, she grinned to herself. The next thing she knew she needed to do was to wait until tonight at the next shin dig. She looked over and saw Brady and Marie playing around and flirting together by the sea, she shook her head and whispered to herself

"She doesn't know who she's messing with"

She went walking towards Brady and Marie.

"You're still here?" Brady asked

"I thought I'd stick around until tonight's shin dig, I have a few things I need to do. I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday Brady, I want to make things right."

"Good" Brady said grabbing Marie's hand

"I'm sorry Marie, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that"

"It's fine honestly"

"Good, so bye Brady I'll see you tonight" Mack said while slowly walking away

"Bye Mackenzie"

"It's Mack"

Brady let go of Marie's hand and smiled at Mack, she smiled back and carried on walking away. She started to laugh to herself.

"Too easy"

Later on that day it was finally time for the shin dig, everyone was there. The bikers and the surfers were all dancing to Lela performing falling for ya and having a good time, well not everyone. Brady had done nothing but think about Mack since he saw her earlier that day at the beach, he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"What is wrong with you today? You've been quiet since the beach" Marie asked Brady

"Nothing I'm fine, I'm just distracted that's all"

Marie took Brady's hand and they both made their way to the dance floor, at that exact moment Mack walked in. She wore a flowery dress with her hair in pony tails just like she used to have, she looked exactly like she used to which just made Brady want her even more, her plan was working. She walked through the crowd of people and stepped up onto the stage.

"Can I borrow this?" She asked Lela as she grabbed the mic

"Sure" Lela stepped off the stage.

"I'm going to sing a song that means a lot to me and I've never forgot it, and I know deep down this song means something to him to" She looked at Brady

She sung meant to be, just like her and Brady had while they were tied up in the lighthouse. Brady's eyes were teary, he tried not to look at Mack but he couldn't keep his eyes off her, every time he looked at her all the memories they had together kept coming back. He missed her more than anything but he knew he couldn't like her again, he couldn't do that to Marie.

"Hey guys" Mack said as she walked up to Brady and Marie "what did you think?"

"That guys really lucky, whoever he is he'd be lucky to have you" Marie answered

"I'm sure he doesn't see it that way" Mack looked down "what do you think Brady, would he ever give me another chance?"

Brady stared at Mack he knew she was talking about him, he thought about it for a while

"No, if he has a heart I'm sure he would let you back in. You just can't give up on him"

"Okay" Mack smiled

"Why don't the three of us go have something to eat together?" Marie asked as she looked at Mack and Brady

"Sure" Brady went and found the three of them a table

Mack, Marie and Brady were all talking and surprisingly having a good time together

"Why don't I go get us some drinks?"

"Thanks" Marie and Mack said together

Mack looked over to make sure Brady was gone.

"Listen Marie, I don't like you and neither does Brady. You're the replacement me, you don't mean anything to him. He wants me really, I can see it. So you'd better back off, he was mine two years ago and he still is. Got it? "

Marie started to cry, just as Brady got to the table she got up and pushed passed Brady.

"What's wrong?" Brady said grabbing her arm

Marie pushed him off her and ran out of big mommas.

" Mack! What did you do! You haven't changed at all"

"I have, I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Well if you didn't do anything what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know" Mack said as she took a drink and was laughing silently into her glass

"I'm going to go after her"

"No don't, just give her some space. Stay with me" Mack put her hand on the seat next to her

"But…" Brady looked at the door, he couldn't just leave her.

"Come on, just like old times"

Brady sat next to Mack and she put her hand on his arm, he looked down he felt so terrible. Mack lifted his head with her hand

"Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong"

Brady began to get upset, he thought he had done something to upset Marie because he was completely oblivious to what Mack had said. Mack grabbed Brady and hugged him, she laughed behind his back. He'd actually fell for it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday, Mack was so proud of what she had achieved last night. She had to hurry and get ready because she and Brady had made plans to go to the beach. This was her chance, her chance to finally make a move.

"Hey" Mack shouted to Brady on the beach

"Oh hey, so I thought we could go surfing?"

"I can't…"

"Why not?" Brady was confused Mack loved surfing didn't she?

"I don't surf anymore, haven't for 2 years"

"Since i…"

"Yeah" Mack interrupted "It just brings back too many memories"

"Good memories, right?"

"Some of them, yeah"

"Sorry, so what do you want to do then?" Brady asked awkwardly.

He found it weird, they used to be so close now he didn't know what to do or say to her. She had changed he just hoped being here would remind her of who she used to be.

"It's okay let's just walk, so how's the academy?"

" Good thanks, I missed you "

" I missed you too"

Mack took a deep breath, it was the perfect time for her to make her move. She leaned in close to Brady for a kiss, he moved in too. Her plan had worked, he`d actually fell for it. She would finally have what she wanted, Brady. They were about to kiss when someone coughed, they quickly pulled apart to see Marie standing there.

"Liar!" She shouted "You told me there was nothing going on with you two"

"There's not I swear, it's not what it looked like"

Brady stepped closer to Marie and held her hand.

"You believe me right?"

Marie took a step closer to Brady, she stared up at him with tear filled eyes. She slapped him suddenly.

"Stay away from me!"

Brady watched her walk away tears forming. Mack stood behind him smiling, everything was working out. She changed her facial expression and pulled Brady in for a hug. She was pleased at how well it had turned out and how quickly. She held on to Brady tighter.

"You don't need her, you have me"

"no!" Brady said pushing Mack off him

"You should have gone when I told you to, and then none of this would have happened. You've changed, you can't just come back after all of this time and think everything would be the same as you left. It's not"

"Brady, you love me, I know you do please"

"I loved the old Mack, I never want to see you again"

Mack watched Brady walk away angrily and head into big mommas. She sighed following him. She walked in and saw him sat at a table in the corner, she went to walk towards him when an arm stopped her, it was chee chee.

"I know what you're up to"

"I'm not up to anything" Mackenzie replied

"I was on the beach, I saw you smiling when Brady wasn't looking. You're not going to get away with this"

"I'm not scared of you chee chee"

"What if Brady just happened to find out what you did?"

"He's not going to" Mack laughed. She wasn't scared of her, even if Brady found out she thought he would believe her.

Chee Chee went storming up to Brady

"Stay clear of this one, I know what she's up to. She ruined your relationship, just stay away"

Chee Chee looked back at Mack and laughed, she was proud of what she did. Mack's face dropped she didn't think chee chee would have gone through with it. Brady was confused, he saw Mack walking over to him so he stood up

"You did this? " Brady eyes filled

"You don't understand, I couldn't bare seeing you with her"

"So you thought breaking my heart would get me back?"

"Brady, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I love you, and you know I'd have to have a good reason to do what I did and I do"

"And whats that?"

"I want you back, we were perfect together"

"yeah we were! Not anymore"

Mack grabbed Bradys face.

"We can be again, I promise."

"Don't touch me!"

Everyone in big mommas stared and watched the argument, they had never saw Brady like this. Mack had changed now she was changing Brady too. Butchy came forward to Brady.

"Calm down, you're making a scene"

"No! Stop telling me what to do! I'm done with this place, I'm done with all of you. I can't do this anymore"

Brady exited quickly kicking the chair on his way out, everyone was in complete shock.


	7. Chapter 7

Mack sat down at a table in big mommas, she was in shock she had never saw Brady act like this before. This wasn't part of her plan, she felt terrible this wasn't meant to happen. If her plan had worked her and Brady would be together by now, but the complete opposite happened. He didn't love her like she wanted, he hated her which made her realise what she had to do now. She looked up at the crowd of people staring at her, when Lela stepped forward.

"Are you okay? "

"I'm fine, thanks"

"No you're not, tell me everything"

Lela took the seat opposite Mack and smiled.

"It wasn't meant to be like this, so I came up with a plan to get Brady back. But it clearly didn't work out"

"What didn't?" Lela was completely confused, she didn't understand what Mack had told her

"It doesn't matter" Mack looked down, she had no one else to talk to

"Talk to me, Friendship forever right?" Lela smiled at Mack

"Forever, but I know what I have to do now"

Mack got up quickly and rushed out of big mommas to go find Brady, hoping on the way he'd of had enough time to calm down. The way he reacted scared her, she never thought she'd be scared of Brady. She ran out onto the beach and looked around, she couldn't see Brady anywhere. She ran towards the destroyed lighthouse, when she finally got there the door was already open.

"Hello" Her voice echoed " Brady?"

She walked up into where the weather altering machine used to be, Brady was sat there. In the exact same spot him and Mack were tied up two years ago. She slowly walked to him as she heard him crying, she couldn't see his face because he had his head down. She got closer and sat next to him.

"Remember last time we were here…I told you I was glad we came because I was with you"

"And then we sang together" Brady started to look up

"And then you held my hand, you made me feel safe"

Brady and Mack smiled, he lifted his hand to hers and held on.

"I want you to feel safe when you're with me, I don't want people to be scared of me"

"They're not, people know what the real you is like"

"Well then what happened to him? Why did i react like that in big mommas, that's not me"

"It's my fault, I drove you to that. I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"I don't know, you still hurt me. And now no one will talk to me"

"They will, all you have to do is talk to them. They'll understand"

"What do I even say?"

"Don't think about it just tell them how you're feeling, come one well do this together. There's someone I need to apologise to as well"

Brady and Mack both got up and grabbed hands again, they smiled at each other for a moment then began to make their way to big mommas hoping that everyone would forgive them.


	8. Chapter 8

Mack and Brady stood outside big mommas, still holding hands. Brady took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I have to make things right. But what if they don't forgive me"

"They will, don't worry"

They both took a deep breath and slowly walked into big mommas, everyone stopped and stared.

"What are you doing here?" Butchy said as he stepped forward

"Yeah what are you doing here?" Struts repeated Butchy and stood by his side.

"I'm here to apologise "

Everyone rolled their eyes they couldn't believe he had the nerve to come back here and apologise after the way he spoke to them. They didn't even know if they were going to forgive him yet.

"I shouldn't have said what I did and I'm sorry"

"Excuse me" Tanner repeated as he made his way through the crowd of people. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry"

"Yeah we got that" Butchy said "But why did you do it, we didn't do anything to you"

Brady froze for a while he didn't know what to say, he still couldn't believe himself that he'd spoke to them like that. Mack saw the worried look on Brady face and held onto his hand tighter.

"It was my fault, Brady reacted like that because I drove him to it. I really hurt him so he had a reason to be angry"

"Yeah angry at you not us!" Butchy raised his voice

"I know, what I did was terrible but Brady forgave me and I want you all to forgive him too"

They all walked into the corner and started whispering. Brady and Mack couldn't hear what they were saying they were so confused. They both slowly walked towards everyone to get a better idea of what was happening, but still they heard nothing. The group split and Butchy and Tanner stepped in front.

"We forgive you" Tanner said

Brady smiled and went to hug Tanner, Butchy pushed Brady back. They weren't finished.

"On one condition" Butchy said.

"Anything" Brady replied

"You two leave"

"Excuse me? " Mack stepped forward, she couldn't believe how rude they were being

"You two leave…And we come with you"

"I don't think we can do that, I mean this is my home now too" Brady didn't understand

"Your home is where ever she is" Lela looked at Mack and smiled

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong. We're not together"

Lela looked at Brady and Mack's hands, if they weren't together why had they been holding hands this whole time? Something was going on with them, they just didn't know what. Was Mack still up to something? They ignored it and carried on.

"So, deal?" Tanner smiled

"We'll have to think about it, it's just…" Brady couldn't think of how to say no to them

"Yes we have a deal" Mack interrupted.

"But Mack..."

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" Mack said pulling on Brady's arm

They both went over and found a table at big mommas, in the corner so no one else could hear.

"Mack we can't take them back home who knows what could happen"

"Brady, this is the only way they'll forgive you. This is my fault and I have to make it right and if that means taking them home then that's what we have to do"

"You're not thinking about all the bad stuff that could happen"

"And you're not thinking about the good. Brady, you could take your friends home with you and see your family again"

"It's not that easy"

"Yes it is" Mack smiled

They both stood up, Mack still smiling.

"Good news…You're all coming home with us"

Everyone cheered they were so excited they always wondered about what Mack and Brady's home would be like and now they would finally get to see it.

The next day all the bikers and surfers were all packing and having a great time, they still couldn't believe what Mack and Brady were doing for them they had do forgive him for that. Brady was still hesitating over the idea, it could all go wrong or it could all go right and be perfect. But he knew in his heart it would go wrong because he still had the secret. The secret he had never told anyone, the secret he promised Mack's grandpa he never would tell. If anyone found out it would be a disaster, but as soon as everyone goes back into their world it would come out anyway there was no way of stopping it. Brady stood there thinking for a while, the only way the secret could stay a secret was if no one left.

"No one can leave, but then everyone will hate me again" Brady whispered staring at the ground he was devastated but it was the only way

"What did you say?" Mack smiled at Brady

"Nothing" He smiled back, he hated lying to her.

He knew he had to come up with a plan quickly otherwise it would be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was so excited to leave and Brady was going to ruin that, but he knew what he had to do.

"Everyone listen" He paused and waited for people's attention "We can't leave"

"What? Why not?" Lela asked

"Because Mack doesn't even know how she got here so how can we go?" He was making up any excuse he just couldn't let them go

"No don't worry, I figured it out. It the necklace that's what got me here, so now we can go isn't that great?" Mack smiled at Brady

"Yeah, great" He looked down this wasn't great, it was awful.

"But what about when you get there, what's going to happen? You guys won't fit in"

"We'll be there to help them. Brady what's going on? Is there a reason you don't want us all to leave?"

Brady thought for a second, should he just tell her now and get it over with? Or should he let everyone leave and they'll find out for themselves. He didn't want that to happen but he couldn't tell her so he let them all carry on.

" Ermm… No not at all"

"Good" Mack smiled "So I got here with this necklace because I put it on and thought about this place so if I put it on again and think of home it should get us back there"

"Then let's do this" Butchy said

"Okay so maybe we all need to be joint so everyone hold hands"

Butchy, Lela ,Struts ,Tanner and Seacat grabbed hands in a circle, Mack held onto Brady's he looked down he knew what was about to happen.

"Okay then I thought of this place so now ill close my eyes and think of home and it should work"

Mack closed her eyes and thought of home, but not her home with Antoinette. Her real home with her grandpa and with Brady. The necklace started to glow, and then everything went silent and Black.

A few moments later everything was clear, it had worked everyone was there. They all stood up and smiled, apart from Brady. It had happened, the secret was about to come out he knew it. Mack looked at everyone, there was someone missing.

"Where's Lela?"

"Where's my baby sister!" Butchy raised his voice

"I don't know what's happened, was someone definitely holding her hand?"

"Yeah me and Struts were so where is she!" Butchy started shouting at Mack

Brady knew this would happen and he knew it was time to explain. He grabbed Mack's arm, he had a sad look on his face.

"Brady what's wrong?" She asked

"I need to tell you something"

"Okay" Mack was worried

"In private?"

"Sure"

Brady and Mack walked into her grandpas surf shop. Brady took a deep breath he really didn't want to do this but he knew he had to.

"I know why Lela is missing"

"Shall I go and get Butchy?"

"No Mack listen… A few years ago before we went into the movie together" Brady paused

"Go on…"

"Me and your grandpa were talking and…"

"What embarrassing thing did he tell you this time?" Mack laughed but Brady was serious.

"You're not listening, please this is important… So he told me something about your mom, Lela?"

"Okay… But I don't see what this has to do with finding Lela?"

"He told me who she was and all about her, she sounded incredible. He told me about a necklace she had when she was our age, she loved it more than anything"

Mack started to tear up even though she didn't know why Brady was telling her this she still teared up just talking about her mom.

"Brady just tell me please?"

"Lela is missing because, she can't be in this world"

"Why not?"

"Because she's your mom"

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life" Mack was laughing but she noticed Brady wasn't.

"You know how that movie is from years ago before we were even born and your mom has passed away in this world? Because you have brought her into our world and out of hers that means she's not alive anymore. She's your mom"


	10. Chapter 10

Mack ran into her room it was all the same, everything she had taken with her to live with Antoinette was back. Including her chest with her mom's journal and the photos of her and Brady. She opened it up and picked up the photo, Brady walked in behind her

"Are you okay?"

Mack didn't respond she was just staring at the photo, a tear fell. Suddenly she threw the picture up against the wall, Brady ducked so it didn't hit him all the glass smashed across the floor.

"DO I LOOK OKAY" Mack was crying, screaming and completely trashing her room.

"Mack calm down you're scaring me" Brady took a small step towards her

She looked in the chest again and saw her mom's journal. She walked over to her door and picked up the bin beside it, she carried it over and threw it on the floor in front of the chest.

" No Mack don't throw that away" Brady went to grab the journal out of her hand when suddenly she hit him in the face and he fell to the floor, he didn't know what else he could do.

Mack opened the journal and started ripping the pages out and throwing them in the bin

"She wanted me to be a great success! She wasn't thinking about that when she was flirting with you. You actually liked her! My mom and my boyfriend, and you knew she was my mom when you nearly kissed her. You disgust me!"

"Mack please"

"Get out now!" Mack screamed at Brady

He got up from the floor and stared at Mack. He saw her pull out a box of matches as she threw the last few pages in the bin in front. She lit the match, threw it in and watched the pages burn. She didn't feel anything, she felt empty. Brady pulled her back away from the fire, she turned around and noticed a cut down the left side of his face. She started to cry, she raised her hand to the cut and wiped some of the blood with her finger. Brady stepped back in pain, he was terrified of her.

"I did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does Brady you're bleeding and it's my fault, I'm so sorry"

Brady stepped forward and held her face, she was still staring at the cut she couldn't even believe that she had done that to the person she loved more than anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I'm here for you now and I'm not going anywhere"

"After everything I've done, you still love me?"

"Of course I do, I always have and I always will"

"I love you too"

Brady pulled her in closer with his hands on her waist as he kissed her. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Wait so does that mean…Tanners my dad?"

"Yeah…"

"And Butchy's my uncle?"

"Yeah…"

"But I didn't see Tanner when we got here either"

"That's because he's in our world now, so he's like 50 or something"

"Well then where is he?" Mack asked

"Today would have been your mom birthday right?"

"Yeah" Mack smiled "I know exactly where he is"

Brady and Mack took hands and made their way to go and find Tanner, Picking up a bunch of flowers on the way.

After a long walk they finally made it, the church they knew Tanner would be at Lela's grave. Brady and Mack walked up to him and noticed Butchy there too. Mack placed down the flowers and sat down next to them.

"So you know?" Butchy asked

"Yeah Butchy I know everything"

"That's uncle Butchy to you" Butchy and Mack both laughed as he placed his arm around her.

"Dad?" Mack turned and looked at Tanner, he had tears in his eyes

"Yeah" He smiled

"Do you know what your mom would love?" Tanner asked

"What?"

"How about we all sing for her"

"I have the perfect song" Mack smiled

They all sang falling for you, as they finished Mack placed the necklace down on the grave

"Forever"

Later that day the four of them were still at the graveyard.

"It's been a long day, how about we head home. I'm sure you could use some sleep"

"Yeah you're right" Mack said as Brady helped her up

"Come on I'll walk you home"

Everyone said goodbye as Brady walked Mack home. When they got to the door they smiled at each other.

"Thanks for walking me home"

"No problem, I should get home"

Mack pulled Brady in closer for a goodnight kiss

"Stay with me tonight, please?"

"Course"


	11. Chapter 11

Brady and Mack were finally back together, after Brady stayed that night everything was perfect. Two weeks later and everything was still great, they were so in love just like the first time. She had forgiven Brady for keeping the secret from her because she knew deep down he was just trying to protect her and she loved him for that. But that just made her feel even worse from what she was keeping from him, but not for long she knew she had to tell him everything. He was a part of this too. Mack walked out onto the beach and looked around for Brady, she noticed him sitting in the lifeguard chair so slowly walked over to him. She climbed up the chair as Brady grabbed her hand and helped her up. They both sat there staring at the sea, when Brady put his arm around Mack her eyes filled with tears.

"Mack what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing its fine" She knew she couldn't tell him yet

"Remember last time we sat here, that was the best summer ever" Brady said as he smiled

"Yeah it was perfect, so much has changed since then"

"Yeah, but were okay now and that's all that matters"

Brady held onto Mack even tighter, her eyes filled even more her vision was blurred with tears. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him.

"Yeah"

"And there are no more secrets so it's good"

"Yeah no more secrets" Mack looked down

"I love you"

"I…have to go" Mack jumped down and ran back to the house, she couldn't do it.

Brady was confused, and disappointed he thought all the secrets were out in the open but he knew she was hiding something and he had to find out. Mack ran into her bedroom and lay on her bed her body curled into a ball and her hands holding her stomach. Brady came storming in.

"You said no more secrets!"

"Brady please don't yell at me" Mack started to cry

"I'm not yelling, I'm sorry. Talk to me please" Brady sat on the end of her bed and placed his hand on her leg.

"It's not that easy, you don't understand"

"You don't know that unless you tell me"

"You know that night you stayed here and we…"

"Yeah" Brady interrupted " What does that have to do with anything?"

Brady thought about it for a while, why was she bringing this up again? Mack stared at Brady, he looked confused and worried. She knew now was the time to tell him. She sat up on her bed and looked at him, he stared back.

"Mack come on, you're worrying me now. What's wrong?"

Brady looked down at Mack and noticed her rubbing her hands on her stomach and crying, he figured it out.

"The other night when we… wait are you?"

He was in shock, he didn't know what to say. He was finding it hard to even finish his sentences, Mack started crying harder. She got up and tried to hug Brady, but he didn't hug back he was just frozen on the spot. He knew what this meant.

"Yes… Brady, I'm pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know what I'm mean to say"

"You don't have to say anything because I'm not keeping it"

"Don't you think I have a say in this?"

Mack looked down, why didn't Brady understand. She knew they were way too young to be parents, she just had to make Brady see that. She got up and opened the door.

"Please just go, I need some time to think"

"Okay, but when you're ready I'm here for you"

Mack shut the door quickly behind him as Brady left, she ran over and grabbed her phone.

"Hi I'd like to make an appointment for an abortion, as soon as possible"

Brady pushed his ear against the door, he was in shock. She was going to do this without even telling him, how could she do this to him.

"Tomorrows great, thanks" Mack placed her phone back on the table and took a deep breath

Brady stormed away from the house, he couldn't let her do this. They should at least talk about it, he knew what he had to do.

The next day Mack was getting ready for her appointment at the abortion clinic. She stood outside and stared at the building, Brady would hate her but she had to do this and if he really loved her he would understand. She took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hi I'm Vanessa, can I help you?" The friendly nurse stood at the reception and smiled at Mack.

"Yeah, I have an appointment"

"What's your name?"

"Mackenzie, I called yesterday"

"Yeah I've found you, go ahead to room 2"

"Thanks"

Now was the time, there was no turning back. She was about to take away something that could mean the world to Brady without him even knowing about it. She walked into the room"

"Hi, Mackenzie? I'm Rachel I'll be your nurse today"

"Hi" Mackenzie took the seat in front of her

"So you're a hundred per cent sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I'm sure" She looked down at her stomach, all she could think about was Brady and how he must be feeling.

"And the dad?"

"He's fine with this" Mack lied.

"Okay, so shall we get started?"

"Sure" Mack picked up her phone and saw 12 missed calls off of Brady, he must have been so worried.

"So well give you this pill and then it will take a few hours to take affect but it will work"

Rachel placed the pill and a glass of water in front of Mack, Mack just stared at them.

"I've got some paperwork to do so you just have a think about it"

"Thanks" Mack smiled for a second, and then she heard something.

Brady came storming into the hospital reception

"Hi I need to see Mackenzie"

"Are you family? Or? "Vanessa questioned

"I'm her boyfriend and she's taking away my baby, I need to see her!"

"No you need to calm down" Vanessa put out her arm to stop Brady.

"Please I'm begging you" He stared into Vanessa's eyes "I need to see her" his eyes filled with tears

"Okay, she's in room 2"

"Thank you"

Brady ran down the corridor until he got to room two, he stood outside the door then pushed it open.

"Brady?"

"No Mack listen. I'm beginning you not to do this, so what if were young. You can do this because you have me to support you every step of the way and I'm never going to let you down, I promise. I love you more than anything and ill love this baby, you just have to give me a chance to be the best dad I can be, we can be a family. But if you take that pill, I don't think I can ever forgive you"

Mack noticed Brady crying, she felt her tears coming too. She picked up the pill and held it in the palm of her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Mack raised the pill to her mouth and left it resting on her lips. Brady was shocked he didn't think she would do this, if she swallowed it that was it they were over for good this time.

"Excuse me" Mack shouted to Rachel

"Yes? Is everything okay?"

"I can't do this, I'm going to keep our baby" She smiled at Brady.

Brady sighed with relief, he was so excited to prove to her that he would try and be the best dad and now he finally could. Mack placed the pill back onto the table.

"I'm so sorry to have wasted your time" Mack smiled at Rachel

"Not at all, good luck you two"

Mack and Brady both left and went home together.

"I'm so glad you didn't go through with it, I'm going to prove to you that I can do this. I'll be here every step of the way, every single hospital appointment I'll be right there next to you"

"Promise? "

"I promise, I love you Mack"

"I love you too"

"Vous avez de tres beux yeux"

Brady pulled Mack in and gently kissed her

"I can't believe were going to do this" Mack laughed.

Brady placed his hands on her stomach.

"Me too but together we can do anything" They both smiled at each other

"But wait… we need to tell my dad"

"He'll be fine with it won't he?"

"I sure hope so" Mack looked down thinking, she didn't know how he would react.

"Why don't we do it now?"

"I can do it alone its fine" Mack smiled

"No, I said I'd be here every step of the way so I will"

"Thank you" Mack and Brady smiled as he took her hand

"Come on, let's do this together"

Brady and Mack both walked out onto the beach together trying to find Tanner. They saw him sitting by the water, they slowly walked down to him as Mack took a deep breath.

"Oh hey" He looked down at the surfboard next to him "My surfing days are over, not much of a bikini wonderland anymore" They laughed

"Can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure sit down" Mack and Brady both sat down next to Tanner, Brady put his arm around her

"Should I be worried?" Tanner laughed

"I don't know how to tell you this but?"

"What Mack's trying to say is…" Brady interrupted

"No Brady please, let me say this"

"Go on…" Tanner waited

"I don't know how you're going to take this but I hope you will support me with this just like Brady is"

"Mack come on just tell me"

"Okay" Mack took a deep breath "I… I'm… Pregnant"

Tanner froze, he didn't know what to say. He got up from the ground, Mack and Brady did the same. He stepped forward to Brady and stared at him.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" Tanner shouted

Everyone on the beach turned and stared, Tanner lifted his hand to Brady. Brady closed his eyes, he knew tanner must have been about to punch him. He kept his eyes closed for a second but nothing happened, he slightly opened one eye to see what Tanner was about to do. As he opened his eye he saw Tanner smiling.

"What are you doing? I'm not going to hit you" Mack and Tanner laughed

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm mad, but I'm just happy she's having this baby with you"

Tanner grabbed Brady and hugged him, they both opened their arms and grabbed Mack. The three of them hugged.

"You do know you two have to tell Butchy too? He's not as soft as me, he used to be a biker remember"


	14. Chapter 14

Brady, Mack and Tanner walked together towards Butchy polishing his bike.

"Hey" Mack said

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you"

"You all look so serious, do I need to sit down?" Butchy laughed but noticed everyone wasn't.

He sat down on his bike and looked at everyone. No one was saying anything, they were just looking at each other"

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?" Tanner asked as he looked at Mack

"Can you tell him please?"

"Someone just tell me!" Butchy raised his voice

"Your niece, my daughter…She's pregnant"

Butchy got up from his bike, stormed up to Brady and punched him in the face, Brady fell to the floor.

"Butchy! Why did you do that!" Mack quickly kneeled on the floor and looked at Brady's face

"I think this family enjoys hitting me" Brady laughed.

Tanner helped Mack and Brady up, Butchy stood there and look at Brady. Butchy laughed.

"Sorry about that, now it's out of my system…Congratulations"

9 months later and Mack had just had her baby, the nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Brady? I'm Lucy Mack's midwife. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

Brady said as the nurse pushed open the door to Mack's room, Mack was sitting up in bed holding her baby.

"Go meet your daughter" Lucy smiled.

Brady walked over to Mack and sat on the chair next to her bed. He leaned over kissed the baby on the head then kissed Mack.

"I am so proud of you" Brady smiled

"Isn't she perfect?" Mack looked down at the baby

"Yes, she's lucky she looks like you and not me" Brady laughed

"That's not true, shed be beyond perfect if she looked like you" Mack smiled back at him

"As perfect as she may be she needs a name"

"Yeah…Any ideas?"

"I actually have one but if you want to say no I completely understand"

"What is it?"

"Lela"

"Brady that's amazing, I'm so glad you thought of that"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So Lela do you want a cuddle from your daddy?" Mack looked down at Lela.

She raised her arms and passed Lela over to Brady. He kissed her forehead and started crying.

"You're so beautiful, I'm always going to be here for you. I'm never going to let you or your mom down, I promise"

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter is short but I needed to finish this so I could start the sequel. It will be 9 years later, Mack loses it while her daughter Lela wants to know more about her family.**


End file.
